Ours
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: SasuHina. People may not have understood their relationship, but to them it made perfect sense. The progression of their relationship from barely knowing each other to friends and then finally dating.


**I don't usually write SasuHina, but I do really like the pairing…this is my first time writing for the pairing, so let me know what you think….Sorry if the characters are out of character, as I said, I don't usually write for this couple**

**I own nothing regarding Naruto or its characters **

**I probably wouldn't have written if it weren't for Huitao requesting that I write a SasuHina, so this is dedicated to them **

**Based on Ours by Taylor Swift and slightly influenced by Postcard From Paris by The Band Perry **

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, and honestly maybe she was, but none of that mattered. They didn't matter. They all thought that she would end up with someone like Uzumaki Naruto, someone bubbly and talkative, sweet and social. When she was younger, she did too.

In high school she was so excited to start dating Naruto. He was blonde, tan, good looking, and the quarter back of the football team. She had the entire thing pictured in her head and truly believed that one day she'd be Uzumaki Hinata. The young Hyuuga's only problem was his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

When she first met Sasuke she thought he was cold and uncaring. She had no idea what made Naruto be his best friend. The dark haired man always seemed to tease Naruto and so she couldn't figure out what made them so close. She knew that all of the girls liked Sasuke, but that was because of his good looks and family's money.

It wasn't until after the first few months that she realized why they were good friends. They balanced each other out, Sasuke was always the voice of reason and Naruto was the only person that could get the dark haired man to actually relax and open up a little. As she got to know him, she realized that he wasn't truly cold, but rather guarded. Naruto and his brother seemed to be the only people that he trusted, which she guessed was understandable after the way his parents died.

It was a Saturday night that changed Hinata's perspective of Sasuke. Naruto had talked her into going to a party. She had lied to her father and told him that she was going to stay at Sakura's house. It was true that she was planning to go back to Sakura's place after the party, but that was before she had ditched her for some guy.

"Naruto, we really need to leave," she said quietly, almost timidly. It was the weekend before exam week, which was why she was really hesitant to go in the first place. It was also the reason that Sasuke didn't come with them; he said that he had to study, like she should have been.

"Where did Sakura go?" he asked, looking for their ride. Neither of them could find her and knew that she had probably left with the boy. Naruto sighed, trying to figure out what to do, "Fuck, Sasuke is going to kill me." Hinata wasn't sure what his words meant until she saw him pulling out his phone.

"What do you want, moron?" Sasuke's sleepy voice answered on the other end. It was obvious that Naruto had woken him up and Sasuke wasn't happy about it.

"I need a favor," the blond said, earning a grunt of annoyance from Sasuke. "Sakura ditched us at the party," he told the other man. "We need a ride," he said. She was a little worried, mostly because she knew Sasuke might tell him that he was an idiot and not pick them up.

"Moron," he replied. "Stay where you are, I'll be right there," he said before hanging up the phone. Naruto smiled and she didn't even need to be told what Sasuke said, it was written all over the blonde's face.

When Sasuke pulled up in front of the party, he didn't look happy. That didn't stop Naruto from being his hyperactive, and somewhat drunk, self. "I knew there was a reason that you're my best friend," he said happily as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Naruto," Sasuke said calmly, but warningly. He then shook his head disapprovingly, but he didn't say anything else. Hinata always thought that he disapproved that Naruto was drunk, it was only later that she found out he disapproved of Naruto making her sit in the back rather than being a good boyfriend and take the back seat.

That night was the first time Hinata had truly seen the Uchiha mansion and she couldn't help but be in awe. For two men living in the house it was amazingly clean, though the mere size of it and décor was what left her in awe. "You're house is beautiful," she said timidly as she followed the boys' lead and removed her shoes and jacket. She had always thought that the Hyuuga mansion was nice, but the Uchihas' home made it look average. Her eyes wandered across the place and she figured that their mother had decorated it before she died, the place was much too color coordinated for it to be a man's doing.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged. He had lived there all of his life, to him the house was nothing special. "Do you want to share a room with Naruto or have your own?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened at the implications behind his question. She wondered if Naruto had lied and said that they had slept together. "M-my own," she stuttered out. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow before signaling them to follow.

The night that she truly got to know him was when Naruto had finally dragged him along to a party. He wasn't much of a partier so he didn't talk to many people. In fact, for the majority of the party he leaned against the railing of the porch, hiding from his fan-girls. Naruto hadn't really noticed because he was mingling and dancing. It _should_ have made her jealous, but it didn't. She watched for a while as Sakura grinded against _her_ boyfriend and yet she didn't care. At that time she wrote it off, thinking that she was just growing in confidence and trusted Naruto. However, deep down she knew that it was because she and Naruto were growing apart.

Hinata sighed before walking out to the porch, expecting to be alone. However, she found Sasuke staring out into the night. "Hi," she said, less timid than usual. As she got to know him, she had become less afraid of him.

"Hey," he replied in a bored tone. She knew that if he weren't Naruto's ride home then he'd probably be gone. Sasuke was actually a good friend; he didn't ditch the blond just because he wanted to go home. Most people thought that he would, but Hinata knew better.

"Are you enjoying the party?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. It was the only way to make conversation. It was that or for them to stand silent and awkwardly next to each other.

"Does it look like I'm enjoying it?" he asked. His hands held a drink, though it didn't look as if he had drank much of it. She knew that he wasn't irresponsible enough to get intoxicated and then drive.

"No," she replied. "Neither am I," she admitted before looking back inside the open door and looking at Naruto and Sakura. When she glanced away, she looked down and wondered why the blond hadn't asked her to dance. She wasn't jealous, she just thought that he was a good enough boyfriend that he'd dance with her rather than the girl he'd had a crush on during their entire childhood and through half of their teenage years.

Sasuke glanced at the couple, "Naruto can be stupid sometimes, but he's not going to cheat on you." His words should have been reassuring, but they weren't. She knew that they'd break up and she had a feeling that it was going to be soon. "He knows that I'd kick his ass if he did," Sasuke smirked, though she knew it was one of his smirks that meant he as smiling.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, a little confused. It wasn't as if they were good friends, so why would he care if Naruto cheated on her. She had to admit that it made her feel happy that Sasuke cared, even if she wasn't ready to admit the reason why.

"You're the first girl he's dated that I'm not completely annoyed by," he told her, which she knew was actually a compliment in disguise. She didn't know it, but he was masking his own feelings. Sasuke wasn't going to admit that he liked his best friend's girlfriend, even if the blond wasn't in love with her.

"Thanks, I guess," she smiled and saw a small smile that he was trying to hide. It was silent for a moment before she said, "He doesn't love me; I don't think he ever did or ever will." Her voice was quiet, though not necessarily timid. Sasuke remained silent, which only confirmed it to her. "He loves Sakura still, doesn't he?" she asked, hoping for an honest answer.

Sasuke hesitated, he didn't want to betray his friend, but he didn't want to lie to Hinata either. "He cares for you," he told her, though he knew that "cares_"_ wasn't the word that she wanted to hear. "So what excuse did you tell your father this time?" Sasuke asked, trying to change the subject. He knew that she wasn't going to stop talking to him, so he figured that getting off of the subject of Naruto would be for the best.

Hinata just smiled. She knew what he was doing, but didn't say anything. "He seems to think that Sakura and I are really good friends," she answered. It was at that moment that she realized Naruto had changed her, and perhaps not for the better. She didn't used to lie, she was too afraid of her father to do such a thing. She wanted his respect and if he found out that she had been lying to him then all of that respect would be lost. He had already favored her sister; she didn't want him to be completely disappointed with her.

From there the conversation went in an entirely different direction. That night she learned a lot about Sasuke. She saw that once Sasuke considered you his friend, his defenses weren't as difficult to get by. Or perhaps it was that she wasn't afraid to ask questions any longer and so she actually got answers.

When she and Naruto eventually did break up Sasuke was the first person she went to. Naruto had broken up with her and she knew that the reason was Sakura; she knew that he was going to go to her place. Even though she wasn't in love with him, it still hurt to get broken up with. She wasn't entirely sure why Sasuke was the first person she went to, but she knew that he was the first person she wanted to see.

When she showed up at his door, it was as if he already knew what had happened. He probably did considering that Naruto told him everything. He signaled her to come in; they didn't need any words that night. She sat on his couch and he popped in a movie for them to watch and even made popcorn.

She was happy to see that the movie he chose was funny, she needed to laugh. She needed to get her mind off of not only Naruto, but also the feelings she had started experiencing for Sasuke. About half through she found herself curled up next to Sasuke, her head resting on his chest and his arm around her, sitting on the back of the couch.

It was that night that she admitted, to herself, her feelings for Sasuke. She wasn't sure why she held them in for so long, but in that moment she realized why she and Naruto would never have worked out even if Sakura weren't in the picture. The only problem was that she didn't know if he felt the same way. She wasn't going to risk destroying their friendship over something as simple as a crush.

It took six months for him to make a move. _Six months. _But when he did, she was delighted. It was awkward, as one would expect from Sasuke, considering that social skills were the one department in which he lacked.

They sat on his couch once again, just as they had the night she came to him. "Hinata," he said suddenly, interrupting the movie. It was as if he then realized what he was about to do and closed his mouth quickly, looking back at the screen.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him, confused by his actions. They had become good friends, one could probably describe them as best friends, though she still wanted more than that. It was almost as if she had replaced Naruto, considering the blond was around far less since he and Sakura got together.

"Nothing, forget it," he said quickly, as if he wanted to drop the conversation. His actions just made her more curious. He never got nervous.

Her eyes widened in realization. She smiled as she watched Sasuke avoid eye contact and tap his foot, which was his nervous habit. "Sasuke, look at me," she instructed. She had a feeling that his actions meant that he felt the same way and it gave her confidence to know that the man that most women wanted liked her. When he looked at her, she didn't hesitate to lean in and kiss him. It was a simple, chaste kiss, but it was enough to leave him stunned. "Is th-that along the li-lines of what you were tr-trying to tell to me?" she stuttered her question, wondering if she had made a mistake.

It was in that moment that Sasuke smiled at her. It was rare to see him smile, especially the kind of smile that he gave her. It was soft and genuine, she loved how sweet his features looked when he smile, she felt that he needed to do it more often. "Yeah, something along those lines," he said before pulling her into another kiss, though it was a deeper, more passionate kiss than the last.

Her insecurities took over as she realized that Sasuke had only kissed her, he hadn't actually asked her to be his girlfriend. "So what is this?" she asked nervously, hints of her stutter coming out. When he gave her a confused look, she elaborated, "Is this just a kiss or do you want more?" She was trying to sound confident, but she had a feeling that she was failing.

"I want it to be more," he told her. "I was, um, hoping that you be my girlfriend," he said nervously. Hoping that it was what she wanted as well. He didn't get nervous easy, but somehow the girl in front of him found a way to make him nervous without even trying.

"That's what I was hoping for too," she smiled; it was her way of agreeing to be his girlfriend. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Now lets finish watching the movie. Hinata laid her head on Sasuke's chest and things seemed to go back to normal. The only difference was that they could kiss and admit their feelings.

After they got together, everyone seemed to have an opinion. Their friends didn't understand, they thought that the two were completely different. His fan-girls tried to make her insecure about their relationship, but he would always reassure her. Her father didn't approve, but all she could do was remind him how affluent Sasuke's family was and it usually calmed him. He still told her that he was bad for him, but for once she ignored his opinion.

Everyone thought that Hinata would end up with someone like Naruto, but everyone was wrong. It was as if Sasuke had started to take her heart ever since they started hanging out, even if she didn't know it at first. Hinata saw the side of Sasuke that no one else got to see and she liked it that way. Everyone else may not understand it; but that didn't matter. People could hate all they want, they were in love and in the end love conquered all.

**I feel as if this sucked…let me know what you think and if I should continue to write some SasuHina every now and then…**


End file.
